


Animals

by alesaysDA



Series: We're all in this together [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Halward Pavus Being an Asshole, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesaysDA/pseuds/alesaysDA
Summary: First posted fic! It's a fic that came to me while listening to "Animals" by Nickelback. (yes Nickelback, they actually have some good songs.) I'd recommend listening to it to get the full feel of the story.**Edit after thinking**I decided to make this part of my We’re all in this together collection of stories. This one is starting out Cullen and Dorians relationship, and then the next story about these two will be them in current time. It is part five of this Series.





	Animals

It started innocently enough. We had met in the library, I needed tutoring on this military history assignment, and he needed tutoring on, well, everything. Curly blond hair, rugged good looks, and a shy smile to catch you off guard, he quickly wormed his way into my sheltered heart. I came to crave our quiet time alone in the library. After that semester had ended, we still met up and discussed classes and everything going on in our life. Senior year was coming to an end, he wanted to go into the military and I was destined for higher learning. Soon, I invited him over under the guise of a simple hangout and we spent the night laughing at bad action flicks that I could just let my mind go numb to while my controlling, dick of a father was out for the night at some function and my drunk of a mother so far gone she had no idea. We made plans to go out to a new B movie hitting theaters next Friday.

He pulled up my house that night in an all-black ’68 Dodge charger R/T and my heart was gone. The drool was barely hanging inside my mouth as he got out looking dashing in just his jeans and a t-shirt. My father chose that moment to come up behind me and scoffed loudly, remarking on gas guzzlers and stupid teenage boys. He also chose that moment to tell me to behave and not bring shame to the family. I ignored him and rushed outside to get the hell out of that house.  
I chuckled as I got in the car and asked “where have you been hiding this beauty?”

He just smirked and winked at me.  
I almost came right there.

The drive to the theater was short, small talk happening about school and peers. Once we had parked I looked over into those honey eyes and just couldn’t stop myself. I bent over and kissed him full on the mouth. Fully expecting to be pushed away and yelled at in seconds I was surprised when his warm arm circled my waist and pulled closer, tongue delving fully into my mouth. Both of us groaned as the kiss turned into an almost violent want, each of us mapping out the others mouth fully while hands roamed from shoulders to asses. 

Breathing heavily, he pulled back and gasped out, “we can go somewhere else instead”

I just rubbed him through his pants as an answer and he peeled out of the parking lot to head God knows where. My hand never left his lap as I undid his button and zipper and pulled his erect cock out of his pants. My hands stroked as my lips went from ear to neck. Small gasps escaping his mouth as he attempted to shift. I knew this could end in an accident, but I was so turned on I just didn’t care. My lips kept traveling south stopping to brush a nipple through his shirt and tug gently before continuing. Eventually I made it all the way to the swollen member begging for attention, a small pearl of liquid already coming from the flushed tip. As soon as my tongue lapped it up he swore loudly and pulled over to the nearest side road.  
The car stopped, engine off, keys thrown somewhere and he pounced, pushing me back on the seat and rubbing his erection against my clothed one, a moan escaping from both of us. After a few more hip thrusts my mind cleared enough to whisper, “Back seat, more comfortable… pants off.”

We both scampered to switch seats while ripping our jeans off. Once in the back seat he pulled me on top of him and started rubbing both of our cocks together while marking up my neck, small grunts escaping his lips as I rocked forward in sharp thrusts. My hands pulled none too gently on the loosening curls while his hand moved to start pulling up my shirt. His lips immediately went to the hardened nubs and started nipping and sucking. Loud groans kept making its way out of my mouth.  
All a sudden I found myself on my back with hands lifting me slightly up by my ass. A rough grab and a moist, hot heat enveloped my cock. A hand flew back to his hair as he started bobbing up and down, stopping at the tip each time to swirl his tongue around before going back down. It was so good, I wasn’t sure how long I was going to last.

KNOCK

KNOCK KNOCK

Both of us jumped nearly out our skins as we look over and my fucking fathers face is peering through the window. Blond hair flew past my eyesight as my partner attempted to cover me up while manually rolling down the winder. As though we weren’t just caught in the throes of teenage passion he huskily said, “yes sir?”

“Dorian! What the fuck are you doing? Get out of the car this instant! We are gong home. I am going to have this backwoods delinquent arrested! I knew I couldn’t trust you! You’re going to that home tomorrow!”

Something snapped inside of me. I just didn’t care anymore. I didn’t fucking care. I stared back at my father defiantly, pushed my friend down with my hand, and with the other hand threw my father the bird while bending down to take the opposite thick cock in my mouth. I could hear the loud gasping and spluttering, and it spurred me on. I went all the way to the hilt and didn’t stop until hot salty liquid burst into my mouth. 

Looking up I saw that my father had left. I grinned at my Fereldan beauty gasping below me as he tried to regain his senses.  
“We should probably get going, I know he’ll call the cops on us as soon as he can.” I sheepishly said.

With a grunt he pushed himself up and nodded, knees still visibly shaking from the force of his orgasm. He stared at my rigid member, “Shouldn’t we take care of that?”  
I just smirked, “Well I don’t think I’ll be welcome back at my house for a long time now… Can I stay the night?”

His grin just turned wicked and we pulled on pants and found the keys. With a small chuckle he peeled out of our spot and headed towards his home. Tonight, was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual Song Lyrics
> 
>  
> 
> I, I'm driving black on black  
> Just got my license back  
> I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
> I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
> Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
> I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
> I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
> Your mom don't know that you were missing  
> She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you  
> That I've been kissing
> 
>  
> 
> Screamin'  
> No, we're never gonna quit  
> Ain't nothing wrong with it  
> Just acting like we're animals  
> No, no matter where we go  
> 'Cause everybody knows  
> We're just a couple of animals
> 
> So come on baby, get in  
> Get in, just get in  
> Check out the trouble we're in
> 
> You're beside me on the seat  
> Got your hand between my knees  
> And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
> It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
> But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
> By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
> I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
> 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
> It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch
> 
> I'm screamin'  
> No, we're never gonna quit  
> Ain't nothing wrong with it  
> Just acting like we're animals  
> No, no matter where we go  
> 'Cause everybody knows  
> We're just a couple of animals
> 
> So come on baby, get in  
> Get in, just get in  
> Look at the trouble we're in
> 
> We were parked out by the tracks  
> We're sitting in the back  
> And we just started getting busy  
> When she whispered what was that  
> The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
> And that was when she started screamin'  
> That's my dad outside the car  
> Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
> Must have wound up on the floor while  
> We were switching our positions  
> I guess they knew that she was missing  
> As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing
> 
> Screamin'  
> No, we're never gonna quit  
> Ain't nothing wrong with it  
> Just acting like we're animals  
> No, no matter where we go  
> 'Cause everybody knows  
> We're just a couple of animals  
> So come on baby, get in  
> We're just a couple of animals  
> Get in, just get in  
> Ain't nothing wrong with it  
> Check out the trouble we're in  
> We're just a couple of animals  
> Get in, just get in  
> Songwriters: Chad Kroeger / Daniel Adair / Daniel Patrick Adair / Michael Kroeger / Michael Douglas Henry Kroeger / Mike Kroeger  
> Animals lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc


End file.
